A Moment of Courtesy
by BurnsVoodooDoll
Summary: 50 one word prompts for Clack. Most take place during Crisis Core, but there are a few during or after Advent Children. Rated T for blood, character death, and boyxboy. Also: I DO NOT OWN FFVII, AS I AM NOT SQUEENIX. If I was, I'd actually have money.


So, random bit of Clack for you. Tons of prompt words, and you can only write one sentence for each on your chosen fandom. Not quite sure what to rate it, but there is character death, blood, boyxboy and Zack quoting Lord of the Rings. If any of these things terrifies you, I suggest hitting the back button....or closing the window. Whichever you prefer.

* * *

_Comfort_  
Cloud always feels helpless after Zack has his Mako injections- because no matter how much pain his friend is in, the only thing he can do is comfort him.

_Kiss_  
The first kiss catches Cloud by surprise, but he welcomes the second- it's proof that he's still alive.

_Soft_  
Sometimes Zack just sits there, running his fingers through Cloud's hair and wondering at its softness.

_Pain_  
When Cloud sees Zack lying in the pool of his own blood, it feels like his heart is being ripped out of his chest.  
_  
Potatoes_  
"Boil 'em, mash 'em, stick 'em in a stew!" is Zack's mantra the entire week, and Cloud starts to wonder if killing off all the potatoes in the world counts as genocide.

_Rain_  
As the rain falls and Kadaj disappears, Cloud can't help but remember the last time he stood on a cliff in the rain.

_Chocolate_  
The smile on Zack's face when Cloud presents the chocolate birthday cake to him makes all the time he lost cooking worthwhile.

_Happiness_  
Zack is never very happy when he's away from Cloud, no matter what he may tell you.  
_  
Telephone_  
When Cloud finally gets a PHS, Zack makes sure he's the first to call him.

_Ears_  
When Cloud tells Zack is earring is girly, Zack promptly drags him below the Plate to get his ear pierced.

_Name_  
"Don't worry, Tseng, me and..." And that's when Zack realizes he doesn't know the trooper's name, even though it feels like they've known each other forever.  
_  
Sensual_  
Sometimes, Zack just watches Cloud train and wonders if the blond is purposefully moving so sensually just to torment him- and sometimes, when Cloud watches Zack fight, he wonders the same thing.  
_  
Death_  
Every time someone else dies, Cloud slips further into depression- but he'll never kill himself, because Zack would never forgive him.

_Sex_  
When Cloud first hears that two men can be together, he can't fathom it- but after he meets Zack, he understands perfectly.

_Touch_  
Sometimes, when he's helping Cloud train, Zack wonders if the blond knows what his touch does to the older SOLDIER.

_Weakness_  
Everyone tells Zack that caring for the younger trooper is a weakness- but if it means he can stay with Cloud, Zack would gladly become the weakest man in the world.

_Tears_  
There are few times when Cloud will actually let his tears fall, but whenever they do Zack makes sure he's there- nobody should have to cry alone.

_Speed_  
Sometimes, Cloud forgets how fast Zack can be- but when the older man shoves him into a wall and and kisses him before he can even blink, he can't help but remember.

_Wind_  
Sometimes, Zack just stands on the edge of the roof with his eyes closed as the wind blows through his hair, and he imagines that this is what it feels like to be free.

_Freedom_  
Cloud wonders if freedom is worth not having Zack by his side anymore, and decides that no, it's not- but Zack wanted him to live, so he'll stay free without him for now.

_Life_  
When Zack tells him that "life is what you make of it", Cloud is skeptical, but when he sees how happy Zack is he can't help but wonder if the SOLDIER is onto something.

_Jealousy_  
Sometimes Cloud is jealous- jealous that Zack is a SOLDIER, jealous that he can actually protect the ones he loves.

_Hands_  
Zack's hands are roughened with calluses from years of sword work, but they have the softest touch that Cloud has ever known.

_Taste_  
Cloud hates eating in the mess hall- everything is tainted with the bitter taste of Mako, which reminds him of Zack when the SOLDIER is away.

_Devotion_  
When most SOLDIERs see Cloud, they're surprised at his devotion to training- but when they see a certain one of their own laugh and ruffle the kid's hair when he's done, they understand.

_Forever_  
When Zack says they'll be together forever, Cloud can't help but tell him that neither one of them is immortal- Zack just laughs and says "That's what you think,", and Cloud can't tell if he's serious.

_Blood_  
The blood is everywhere, and even when he closes his eyes he can't escape it, and it's just too much, too much! so Cloud lets out a high, keening wail, because that's all he can do.  
_  
Sickness_  
When Geostigma strikes the city and Cloud sees its mark on his arm, he thinks it's finally the end- but when he has an attack and sees Zack, he starts to wonder if the end is really as bad as he'd always been led to believe.

_Melody_  
Zack didn't know what the song's name was, but after hearing it once in a bar, he walked around humming it for weeks- and when he died, he could have sworn he heard it playing.

_Star_  
If he squints, Cloud can almost pretend that the Meteor is a falling star, so he closes his eyes and makes a wish (and remembers wishing on falling stars with someone close, so long ago)...

_Home_  
For the first four months, Cloud still thought of Nibelheim as his home- but then he met Zack, and suddenly Midgar wasn't so bad anymore.  
_  
Confusion_  
Cloud hates being confused, and Zack confuses the hell out of him- so even he's surprised when, instead of hating the man, he ends up being his best friend.

_Fear_  
And when he sees Cloud in the tube, unmoving, he's seized with fear and prays that the blond will be alright.

_Lightning/Thunder_  
Thunder roars in the distance, and it reminds Cloud of when he and Zack used to sit on the roof during thunderstorms, watching as lightning cut the sky.

_Bonds_  
Zack doesn't understand what it is about the blond trooper, but even after only knowing him for ten minutes, he knows he's formed a bond that he'll never break.

_Market_  
The marketplace is crowded, but Zack can still spot Cloud easily as he moves through the mob of people, headed for him.

_Technology_  
ShinRa technology has always been the best, though Cloud can't help but doubt that every time the power goes out- but then Zack comes down to lurk in his room, and he doesn't care anymore.

_Gift_  
Cloud has no idea what to get Zack for his birthday, but when he sees how happy the older man is that he simply came to his party, he knows that to Zack, this was the best gift he could have gotten him.

_Smile_  
When Zack sees Cloud as he walks through the halls of ShinRa, a big grin covers his face- and when Cloud smiles back ever-so-slightly, his grin only grows.

_Innocence_  
Zack is never more aware of how innocent Cloud is then when the blond pouts and blushes, and it always makes him feel like he's tainting something pure.

_Completion_  
After it was completed, Cloud flopped onto his back, groaning- only Zack could make finishing a puzzle so tiring, with how he kept stealing the pieces and running off.

_Clouds_  
Zack says, "Look, Spike, it's your relatives!" and Cloud just shakes his head, wondering how the SOLDIER can be so childish.

_Sky_  
Cloud is staring up at the sky when Zack finds him- and for once, Zack stays quiet as he flops beside the younger man, pulling him close with an arm over his shoulder so that Cloud knows he's there.  
_  
Heaven_  
"Do you think Heaven exists?" is what Cloud says when he finally responds to Zack's presence, and Zack knows the question must be really bugging the blond- but he isn't sure if he has an answer.

_Hell_  
"I dunno...but if Hell exists, it should, too." He finally responds, sighing heavily and knowing that nothing he's said will help.

_Sun_  
Zack thinks that Cloud is like the sun- bright and happy, but so easily covered by clouds that he wishes he could keep away.

_Moon_  
Cloud thinks Zack is like the moon- shining in the dark so that he doesn't lose his way, and keeping him company through the night.

_Waves_  
Cloud loves the sound of the waves, so when Zack takes him to the beach he just sits on the shore for hours, watching the sea as Zack sits beside him.

_Hair_  
Cloud runs his fingers through Zack's hair as he sleeps, watching the black locks as they slip over his pale skin, and wonders at the difference.

_Supernova_  
The pain flares up like an explosion as the adrenalin wears off, but he fights through it- he has to stay alive just a little bit longer, has to tell Cloud, but all that's coming up is blood, so he pulls the blond's head to his chest, trying to convey everything through that one simple touch as his vision fades...


End file.
